Hermione's Decision
by Weasleyaholic
Summary: Our favorite heroine is faced with an important decision that will change her life and others, what will she choose? Or should I say whom? *CHAPTER 5* R for sexual content (sort-of-rape) NOW fits into Order of the Phoenix! YAY! Come see how I made it work
1. Owl Post

  
Hermione's Decision

Author's Note: I do not, and will never, own Harry Potter. (I WISH! I call Harry! hehehee) If you think that I do you need your head checked out!   


Hermione was sitting at her desk when suddenly she heard irregular tapping on her window, she looked up in puzzlement. What she saw was two owls, which were exact opposites of one another. 

One was large, patient, strong, and had a dark brown color to him. The other was very small, hyperactive, and was a very pale brown color, indeed. Hermione recognized the large one as being Viktor's, and she smiled when she saw Pig. Hermione quickly went to open the window. 

Pig, being the overly excited owl that he is, was bouncing everywhere. He dropped the letter at Hermione's feet and she bent down to pick it up. Opening the letter she recognized Ron's handwriting and read: 

**_Dear Hermione,_**   
**_ How's your summer been? Here, life is as always, Fred and George are trying to get Weasley Wizard Wheezes going again. And like normal Mum found out, you'd think they'd learn._**

Hermione laughed, the twins had plenty of ambition, and plenty of courage to try to start that up again, right under Mrs. Weasley's nose. Definitely Gryffindors, she thought. 

**_So, keeping with this new tradition... do you want to spend the rest of the summer with us? I'm going to ask Harry to stay too. That is once Pig gets back with your response._**   
**_Love,_**   
**_Ron_**

Hermione smiled again, of course she wanted to go to Ron's. As she sat down to write a response a loud hoot came from behind her. Hermione turned to see Viktor's owl look highly offended that she hadn't read the letter that he was carrying. 

"Well I suppose I should relieve you of your burden." 

She took the letter from the owl, she was still unsure of it's name, Viktor never mentioned it. Hermione opened the letter and after reading it her heart fell. 

_Dearest Hermione,_   
_ I hope that I find you well and that your summer has been enjoyable. Seeing how there is no Quidditch practice this month, I would be honored if you would come stay with us. My Mother is already looking forward to seeing you again. She too fell in love with you at first sight. I will see you soon._   
_Love,_   
_Viktor_

Hermione didn't know what to do. Ron was her best friend, and Viktor was, well, he was the 18 year old international Quidditch star that liked her. But the question was did she like him in the same way? Sure, she thought, he was a great Quidditch player, the only one she thought that was better was Harry, but maybe she was biased about that, she'd known Harry so much longer. And of course she had been scared when Viktor got hit in the head by a bludger in the World Cup two months ago, but who wasn't. 

But Ron, was Ron. There wasn't much more that she could say about her best friend. Besides that she knew that she'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for her. Only this could be a bad thing, Hermione chuckled to herself, her and Ron had gotten into many pointless arguments last year. And not that Hermione would admit it, but she enjoyed fighting with Ron, someone that actually kept her on her toes, and her mind off of the Triwizard Tournament that both Harry and Viktor were competing in. 

But what in the world was Hermione going to do? See her bestfriends? Or her boyfriend?   
  
  
  
  



	2. His house...

Hermione's Decision  
  
A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter, that's a wish that won't ever come true, but then again would I truly want it to? I'd have to write books up to J.K.'s standard. AHHHHH! NNNOOOOOOOOQ!!! J.K. you keep them! (And yes that 'Q' is there for a reason. don't ask. its confusing)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After careful consideration, Hermione decided. Yes, that was what she was going to do.  
  
***  
  
She took out the Floo Powder that he had given her, it seemed almost ironic that he had given it to her and she wasn't going to his house. She was standing by the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Hermione still had second thoughts about what she was doing, but it was too late to change her mind now.  
  
She threw in some powder and saw the flames turn the familiar green, she called a final goodbye to her parents. She figured that this must be hard for them as she stepped into the fire. Off she went, spinning faster and faster until she finally began to slow down, she finally stopped and well out of the fireplace.  
  
"Her-mon-ninny!" he said running towards her.  
  
"Hello Viktor," she said, "How are you?"  
  
"Very vell now that you are here."  
  
"Viktor you are going to make me blush," she said, but thinking of blushing reminded her of Ron, and thinking of Ron was painful.  
  
"You are beautiful even ven you blush."  
  
"Oh thank you Viktor," she tried to say without thinking of Ron. But Hermione not thinking about Ron, ha, now that would be more of an accomplishment then having a perfect score in every class for the past four years had been.  
  
"Vat is it my Hermioniny? You look like something is bothering you."  
  
"It its okay Viktor. It's nothing." Nothing, that was all that would ever happen between Ron and her. But Viktor loved her; she might as well try to love him back.  
  
"Vell if you ever want to talk, you know that I am here."  
  
"Thanks Viktor, maybe later."  
  
"I understand my Harmony. My mother is outside waiting for you."  
  
The Krums all seemed to be very nice people, well Mrs. Krum at least. Hermione got the feeling that Mr. Krum didn't like her, but she had run into a lot of that in her previous four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione barely realized that she was now walking alongside Viktor outside in the Bulgarian sun.  
  
"Herme-ony!" Viktor's mother was now running across the field.  
  
***  
  
"Vat is that!" Viktor's mother asked one afternoon. She was pointing at a small round brown thing that was falling and rising, it had a large, red thing that it was rising and falling through the air with.  
  
"It looks as if it is an owl that has a Howler," Viktor said using his Quidditch skills.  
  
"Pig!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Pig? Vat kind of name for an owl is that?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I didn't name him, Ron did."  
  
"Who? Is that that funny red haired kid?" Hermione's stomach flipped hearing Ron referred to as a 'funny red haired kid.'  
  
"Umm, could I be alone with this letter?"  
  
"Certainly, mail is private. You can take it into the house."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said running towards the backdoor of the house. Pig was trying to follow her, but with the letter he was having difficulties. Hermione made it into the house just in time for Pig to drop the letter and it slid beneath the door.  
  
Hermione picked up the letter; it was starting to burn on the edges. Carefully Hermione opened the letter; Ron's voice came booming across the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HERMIONE-  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GO RUIN TRADITION THEN, WHY DON'T YOU. GINNY THINKS THAT YOU HATE US, IS THAT TRUE? BECAUSE EVEN IF IT ISN'T IT SURE SEEMS LIKE IT.  
  
BUT I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR VICKY IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN WE ARE. YOU KNOW ITS CHILD MOLESTING REALLY! COMPARED TO IF IT WERE M- DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT LAST SENTENCE THERE. I SUPPOSE I'LL BE SEEING YOU ON THE 1ST BUT IF YOU'VE GOT HIGHER THOUGHTS OF YOURSELF AND A LITTLE OLD WEASELY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU I'LL PROBABLY JUST SEE YOU THEN.  
  
RON  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Reviewers I thank you!  
  
starblaze: Yes look at this I have more!  
  
Michelle Weasley: You will soon be very happy!  
  
Hermione Weasley: You won't be changing your mind. not at all.  
  
I'm sorry that I sounded like Trelwaney there. but oh well. 


	3. A Change of Heart

A/N: Je sais, je sais, c'est un plus long temps pour ecrire cette historie, je suis desoleé!   
Or for those of you who do not speak French: I know, I know, it's been a very long time since I last wrote in this story, I'm sorry!   
I still own nothing, stop pestering me about that! I am not, though it'd be nice, the owner of Harry Potter and related characters. 

Hermione's Decision

_Chapter three "A Change of Heart"_

Hermione looked down at the ashes that were left of the Howler from Ron, she had wanted to go there first, that _was_ her gut instinct, but intelligence had come into play. She knew that Victor _might have_ killed Ron if she had gone there instead of going to his house, so she went to Victor's for Ron's protection. Hermione wondered if Ron knew how jealous Victor was of him, she doubted it. It seemed to go full circle, neither of the two liked how much time the other spent with her, Hermione had never imagined that _two of the best looking guys she knew_ would be vying for her attention. She had actually thought that she would have grown up to be an old maid, like everyone back in her muggle school had told her, _No one likes a book worm_, they had said. Hermione laughed at how wrong they were, but that was in the muggle world not in the magical one, where it was okay for her to be smarter than the boys were. 

She knew what she had to do, she had to go to Ron, but Victor would never, _ever_ allow that, she **knew** the second she asked to leave he'd throw a fit and probably start smashing things again. Everyone always thought that he was bent out of shape due to Quidditch, but they were wrong, _well_, everything but the nose, no he actually had bent himself out of shape by trashing things when he was mad.   
  
Hermione recalled one certain moment from the previous year where Victor had been thoroughly pissed off because Hermione had studied for her exams with her friends and not him. She remembered having to duck multiple items that had flown at her head and body until she just used a Repelling Charm that just sent the things right back at him. He had stopped after he had got hit in the face with a textbook, _Hogwarts, A History_, for a fact. Not that he had come up with this method on his own, oh no; his father did the same thing. Speaking of Victor's father there he was standing in the doorway. 

"Vhat's going on here?" he asked. 

"Nothing, I just received a Howler, that is all, sir" 

"Vit sure sounded as if this Ron has a thing vor you, Hermione. That is not allowed to happen." 

"What do you mean, sir? Ron's one of my best friends, he would never, sir." Would he? 

"You had better make sure of that." 

"I have to do to Diagon Alley to pick up some school supplies, sir, when do you suppose I would be allowed to do this, sir?"   
  
"Ve can do that next Wednesday." 

"Thank you, sir." Hermione was tired of saying sir. She let out a sigh of relief after Mr. Krum left. Hermione quickly sat down and wrote a quick response to Ron, she had an idea. 

*** 

**RON'S POV**

Pig returned with a non red-letter two days later, Hermione had responded, and he prepared for the worst. 

Opening the letter with much precaution Ron was surprised to find the note in a nervous but anxious tone. 

Dear Ron,   
I'm so terribly sorry about this whole deal, and tell Ginny she's wrong, I don't hate you guys.   
In fact I love _you_.   
Well anyway, I need help, I have the feeling the Victor's father would like to kill me. Harry can tell you, that is not a happy feeling. I will be at Diagon Alley this coming Wednesday, August 18th. Please meet me at Flourish and Blotts at 2 PM sharp, but come in disguise, the Krums aren't very fond of you. I'll be in the Invisibility section. Please do not owl back, I might get in even more trouble than I did for your last letter.   
Love,   
Hermione   
  
_"HARRY_!" Ron yelled, this was definitely a problem. **_"HARRY_**!" Hermione was in trouble, and he was asking for his help. Disguise? Where in the world was he going to find a disguise? 

"What is it?" Harry gasped, he had just ran up all five flights of stairs. 

"Hermione—she's—she's in trouble," Ron said handing Harry the letter. 

"Oh, she loves you does she? That is trouble." 

"Not that! Keep reading." 

"She's right you know, it's not a happy feeling." 

"Harry! This is serious." 

"This doesn't look anything like him." 

**"HARRY**!" 

"Sorry… Disguises, eh? _Oi_! Where are we ever going to get any?" 

"I'll ask my mum."   


A/N: So Hermione's got some problems… and I do for having such a short chapter, but at least it's something. 

Tikal: Sorry it took so long, and yes Hermione does seem to have taken a leave of absence from her senses doesn't she… just you wait… 

TReader: By this time you probably could have written one yourself… alas, I had no internet for five months… and well it took this long because it did… I have a feeling if you wrote one, it wouldn't be the same, we all have our own imaginations, and I just don't like the Krums. 

Lee Weasley: I hope you're happy I updated! I'm personally shocked it took this long… and yes, I can't have this not be R/Hr. Duh… the only thing better would be Ron and me… but I don't like that as much because people tend not to like the newest characters, er the invented ones.   



	4. The Escape

A/N: This is the fourth installment of Hermione's Decision. This chapter is quite scary, and that is the reason that the rating moved to R. Also, there's some sexual content. Don't worry about it though. 

**Hermione's Decision**

_Chapter Four: The Escape_

**RON'S POV**   


Disguises, where the _bloody hell _was I going to find disguises? Well, Mum ought to know. I'll go ask her. 

"MUM?!" I called, "Where are you?" 

"In the kitchen, dear, what's the problem?" 

"Uh mum-- where's dad?" 

"Look at the clock dear." 

I mentally slapped myself for that one. As I looked at the clock the pointer with _'Arthur'_ engraved on it switched from 'work' to 'traveling' to 'home.' Then I could hear my father at the front door. 

"Hello family," he said nodding to those of us he could see. "Hello dear," he said giving Mum a peck on the cheek. I quickly interrupted their chatter. 

"Mum, Dad; I need to talk to you-- the both of you-- Harry and I do, _alone,_" I added noticing seeing Ginny's interested look, "come on, this is important!" 

"Okay, lets go up to your room then." 

"Great, that's where Harry's waiting for us anyway." Together we began to climb the five flight of stairs to get to my bed room.   
  


**HARRY'S POV**   


Ron seemed quite disturbed over Hermione's predicament. At the beginning of the summer he had been quite jealous. And I had to admit that it was quite funny. I couldn't even mention Hermione without him blushing and walking off without saying a word, or yelling at me because she was 'fraternizing with the enemy.' I couldn't even rationalize to him that there was no Triwizard tournament, and that Viktor was no longer the 'enemy.' But, I found it hilarious and it was nice to have something so comical to keep my mind off of Voldemort's return. 

There was absolutely no news of his return in the newspapers, but I was getting updates daily from many people; Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, or Snape. I must tell you that it was the oddest thing seeing "_Dear Harry_"in Snape's handwriting. Though, now I was used to it. Next to Dumbledore he was the person who sent me the most mail. 

Ron's downstairs now, looking for his parents-- hey! Speaking of mail, here comes a Hogwarts owl. When the owl finally came in through the window I took it's letter and it left, and I looked at the address. Surprisingly, it wasn't written to me, but to Ron instead. Well, I won't have to deliver it to him, I can hear him and his parents climbing the stairs now. I wonder, what is in this letter, it looks like it's from McGonagall. Well I'll find out soon enough.   
  


**HERMIONE'S POV**   


Viktor had just walked into the room I had been using as my bedroom. 

"How are you, my Herm-i-o-ninny?" 

"Hermione," I said instinctively, "fine." 

"You do not sound fine to me." 

"Well, if truth be told, I'm a bit homesick." 

"Ah, I see. You should have told me the first time I asked," Viktor said, and I didn't like the sound of it. "Vell, perhaps I can take your mind off of it." I could see hunger in his eyes, and I knew that he was either going to hit me or kiss me, neither of which I was to thrilled about. "Herm-i-oney, you are very beautiful, there is no need to be homesick, you are safe here," Viktor continued, very _reassuringly_. I knew what was coming next, I quickly turned away. Viktor grabbed my arm; I knew that I was going to have a bruise, and pulled my face to his, and proceeded to place his lips upon mine, it too, felt bruising. He attempted to slide his tongue in past mine, and I tried pulling away, but his grasp was too strong. The kiss became rougher and I tried pushing away with my free arm, but it's freedom was quickly lost. 

Next thing I knew was that I was being forced onto the silk covered bed. _Oh Lord! Save me! _I thought, either that or the loss of friction, but it seemed that I'd have to get out of this one with my own reasoning. Viktor grabbed my wand out of my pocket, I assumed that it was poking him, and threw it to the ground, and it rolled towards the bathroom door. I knew that without my most essential piece of equipment, that I was now praying for a miracle, he was lying on top of me, and there was really no way out. I had to come up with a plan. Every square inch of his skin that was pressing on mine felt like a ton. 

_ What in the world was he thinking? _I was going to be fifteen in September, and he's eighteen years old. What would he want with someone like me? This was child molesting really! Where had I heard that before, I knew, Ron had just said it earlier today, through his howler. Ron was right! For once, it would be him telling me "_I told you so!_" instead of the opposite. 

Thinking of Ron, which was one of my favorite pastimes, was exhilarating, how I would have preferred it if he was the one on top of me, I would have enjoyed that! Having such a thought excited me; and Viktor must have assumed that it was because of his actions. And to tell the truth, I wasn't paying much attention, I was just trying to find a way out of there. 

Though, suddenly I became aware of his erection against me. Within an instant he had his belt and pants off, he seemed to realize what I had, that he looked like a moron with his shirt on without the pants, and quickly disposed of it as well. All that was keeping him from being completely naked was his boxers. I was quite relieved that he had not taken them off yet. I had to think fast, I wasn't the one good at this; Ron was the one who could think on his feet, not me. _Oh God! Help me!_

And like it was sent from God, I figured out what I had to do. I tried to say something to Viktor, but all it sounded like was a bunch of mumbling, due to his lips upon mine. 

"Vat is it?" he asked irritated. 

"I have an _idea..._" I said trying to sound like I was into what he was doing. 

"Oh, I see," he said enthusiastically as he made a grab for me, and kissed me again. 

"Five minutes," I said breaking away. 

"Don't take to long." 

I just nodded and proceeded to the bathroom, not forgetting to pick up my wand on the way. I got into the bathroom and all I wanted to do was cry. Why in the world did I choose to come here, instead of going to the Burrow? I took a few deep breaths and thought that as soon as I went out there, I would be almost on my way home, well, Ron's home. I knew what to do, I steadied my arm, and thought that the Ministry would certainly wouldn't punish me for this, I was defending myself! I took another deep breath and gently opened the door to see Viktor standing there waiting for me, my wand was out and I quickly cried "_Stupefy_!" and Viktor slumped to the floor. 

I quickly ran about the room collecting my things and realized then, that my clothes were all wrinkled, well there was no time to change now, I had to get out before he woke up, or his parents found him there. I rushed down the hallway to the office where the fireplace was, I took out my wand again and said _"Incendio!"_ creating a fire. I threw some Floo Powder into the fire and gathered my stuff around me and stepped into the fire and yelled "_The Burrow!"_   
  


**END CHAPTER FOUR**   
  
  


_Reviewer's Corner:_

**Sugar Blossom: **Thanks, I know that it took me two months, but I know what's happening next this time! 

**TReader: **I hope that you're happy to see this update too, even though it's much more sirius than the others. 

**highlandgurl: **You don't happen to live in Highland Park, IL do you? My aunt and uncle live there. I'm so happy that you love this story! That makes me happy! _"I totally agree with you, Krum's a prat and Rons a sex god. Thats the way it sould be " _AMEN TO THAT! Ron **IS **sex god! Rupert Grint is much shorter and not as buff as the Ron is in my head. Ah, you can't get everything, because he portrays Ron's character amazingly, I couldn't think of anyone better! And if Ron were to ever exist (and Hermione didn't, don't ask how, theoretically..) We'll share Ron okay! As long as Hermione didn't exist, I couldn't steal her man from her. But if we share, it's sharing! YAY! 

**Clearly Clayr:** Good thing you're in favor of R/Hr, because that's what this is going to be of course! The only thing better is me and Ron, and that can't happen without it being a Mary Sue, and those are icky! (Mine end up really Mary Sue-ey) 

**Moony:** Need more? Was this enough for you? I hope so! YAY! Hermione's going home! I'm excited! 

**Professor Cresent Child: ** Hermione was in a jam, but she squeezed right out of it, though not as nicely as she would have liked. Thanks, I appreciate any compliments that I get on my writing, I hope this one's up to par. Hermione's to logical, that's why she went to Viktor's because that's the logical thing to do. Plus Viktor wouldn't have killed himself, he'd have killed Ron, and that would be **BAD**! I would cry! Meep....   



	5. Back to Grimmauld Place

A/N: YAY! Finally, eh? I was, and still am, incredibly busy. I won't get into why and with what, because it's quite boring if you don't know me, and if you do know me personally, like you live in my town, you know exactly what I've been working on.

I still don't own Harry Potter, or Ron, or Hermione, or Viktor, or any other related characters and/or things. I wonder what they go for? Hum…

I know that none of the previous stuff fits with Order of the Phoenix, however, I have decided to continue. But you will notice that time has passed since the last chapter! 

**SPOILERS! Do not read unless you have finished Order of the ****Phoenix****!**

Hermione's Decision By: Weasleyaholic 

**Chapter Five: "Back at ****Grimmauld Place****"**

            It had been a year since I had escaped from Viktor's attack. I still hadn't told anyone but Ginny, who had been, of course, sworn to secrecy. I managed to keep up with school, of course, and the D.A. had taken up a lot of my time, not to mention the hats and socks I had knitted for the house-elves. I grinned thinking about how many house-elves I must have freed last year. I still don't understand why not all house-elves want to be free. Well, I'm sure they've just been brainwashed by their masters. Disgusting it is. 

            A lot had happened in the last year, Harry, from the sound of his letters, seemed to be coping with the loss of Sirius rather poorly. Once again, he was home with the Dursleys until he could come and join us again at the Order headquarters. Surprisingly, Dumbledore hadn't moved the headquarters. We were once again at Grimmauld Place, and I suppose it's a good thing that Harry's not here yet, Sirius only died two weeks ago. I don't know how he would like being here so soon afterward. I'd imagine it would be quite painful. Dumbledore did tell us what was going on with Harry, and why he had to go back to the Dursleys. Something still didn't sit right with me however. Because, according to the prophecy, Harry or Voldemort had to die. But why did Voldemort go after Harry's father? And why didn't Harry die when Voldemort tried to kill him the first time? Because only one can live right? Well, why didn't Harry die when he was one year old? There had to be something else to it. Only question was what?

            The house was getting much more livable, though Mrs. Black was still hanging in the hall. But now she seemed equally upset that Sirius had died, even though she seemed to hate him last year. But I suppose she was still his mother. 

            Many things have happened since we finished our fifth year at Hogwarts. At the end of the last year, the wizarding world was finally informed that Voldemort had indeed returned. And they all suddenly believed Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore was given back everything that had been taken from him, and Umbridge now had herself her own bed at St. Mungo's. 

            There were more and more people joining the Order everyday. Though, only one more person moved in, that was Neville. I was incredibly proud of how much he improved over the last year, why he could disarm me, when prepared too. I couldn't say the same for Ron, though I think he's scared of taking my wand from me. I do not believe he tried nearly hard enough. Though, I was immensely proud of Ron for other things throughout the past year. He had managed to get himself on the Quidditch team, as Keeper no less, and was a prefect. I'm still confused on why Dumbledore picked Ron over Harry, but the same thing happened to Harry's father. Dumbledore might be up to something. But don't get me wrong, Ron's a great prefect, it's just, well, and as George had said the day we got our letters, unexpected.

            Another change was that we were now allowed to do some magic outside of school, as long as it wasn't in front of Muggles that is unless you were saving their lives or something of the nature. But also, you could not perform magic for the heck of it; it had to be for practice to defend yourself, or for a practical reason. There are strict rules to it all, and the Ministry is keeping a close eye upon it all.

            Speaking of the Ministry, there is an outpour of anger against Fudge, and it seems as if he is going to be kicked out of office soon. No doubt that people would want Dumbledore to take the job, and I think once again he would refuse. I wonder whom will they choose after that? Surely someone who believed Dumbledore in the first place? And there were not that many people who had. Well, we will see when the time comes. Percy had sent an owl to his parents apologizing profusely, and a huge letter to Ron apologizing for, as Ron put it; "The world's biggest git." And I had to agree that Percy was too high on power, hopefully this'll teach him what he should have known from the beginning. 

            All in all, last year had been rather eventful, with that toad of a woman, Umbridge, and Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp. But the year flew by nonetheless. And I knew that I, just like Ron and Harry, couldn't wait to get back. But we did have to wait a few months and we would be starting our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wonder what adventures would be heading our way this year, because we have had a different and equally as scary adventure each year. 

First year, Quirrell, though we thought it was Snape, tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, and everyone thought it was Harry doing it because we found out at Lockhart's Dueling Club, that he could speak Parseltounge. I was petrified that year by the snake, just after finishing finding out that is was a basilisk. Harry and Ron managed to find the entrance, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where we had mad the Polyjuice potion earlier in the year. Harry had saved Ginny, who had been brainwashed by Tom Riddle's diary to open the Chamber, and the year ended with a pajama party. In our third year, we met Sirius. However, at that time, we thought that he was trying to kill Harry, not Scabbers, who in actuality is the man, by the name of Peter Pettigrew, that betrayed Harry's parents, and Sirius was an innocent man. Then in our fourth year, the pivotal year, the Triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts. Harry's name came out of the goblet as a fourth champion. This caused many arguments, seeing as Hogwarts now had two champions, Cedric Diggory and Harry. The champion from Beauxbatons, was, to my disgust, Fleur Delacour, and from Durmstrang was, to Ron's disgust, that is after he went with me to the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum.  Harry ended up the winner, but not until after Lord Voldemort murdered Cedric. And then just last year, no one, well, some people, but not many, believed that Voldemort was indeed back, and we had the pleasure, and I say that sarcastically, of meeting Luna Lovegood. Who, might I add, likes Ron too much and needs to bug off. But, last year, was easily the busiest year. I made many house-elf hats and socks; we started the D.A. right under Umbridge's nose, and had to deal with Umbridge. Well, hopefully we'll get a rest this year, though somehow I doubt it.

            Dumbledore said that we would be going to get Harry at the end of the month, until then it'd be Neville, Ginny, Ron, and I trying to finish off cleaning the house with Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were still here, however now, as the constantly reminded Ron and me, they were members of the Order and got to go on special missions. I sometimes wondered how they managed to spend that time apart from one another, because it seemed as if they were always on the same brainwave. Oh well, that's the wonders of twins. 

            Today we were having the pleasure of cleaning the bathrooms, Mrs. Weasley paired us up, Ginny was with Neville, and I was with Ron. I knew that I was going to have to be strict about actually getting our job done seeing as Mrs. Weasley would be continuing to check up on us, and remembering Ron's knack for getting us into trouble. 

            I picked up my wand, and the toilet brush that Mrs. Weasley gave us, and proceeded to begin to scrub out the toilet. It wasn't too hard, seeing as the brush did it itself. I knew my mother would want one of these, and then I noticed Ron wasn't doing anything at all.

            "Get to work will you?"

            "But you seem to be handling it very well on your own."

            "Well, make yourself useful and fix that leaky faucet."

            "I have no idea how!"

            "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?"

            Saying this only made Ron laugh, and I was completely confused on why he was doing so.

            "What's so funny?" But this didn't help at all; all it did was make him laugh even harder. "I repeat, what's so funny."

            "Do you remember first year?"

            "Of course I remember first year."

            "Do you remember when we went to save the Sorcerer's Stone?"

            "No, I completely forgot," I said, using the sarcasm that I had picked up from him over the years.

            "Well, let me refresh your memory then. We jumped down the trapdoor—"

            "Yes, I know, and we landed in the Devil's Snare—"

            "You do remember then?"

            "I remember trying to save the stone, yes. But, I still don't understand what's so funny."

            "I'm getting there."

            "Well, hurry up."

            "Impatient are we? Anyway, you landed in the Snare last…."

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

            The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

            "We must be miles under the school," she said.

            "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

            "_Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"_

            She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She has to struggle because the moment she had landed, the pant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

            Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys bought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

            "Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is—it's Devil's Snare!"

            "Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

            "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

            "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

            "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? – it likes the dark and thee damp ---"

            "So light a fire!" Harry choked.

            "Yes—of course—but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

            "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

            "Oh, right!" 

~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~

            "I still don't find it hilarious."

            "Well, I just think it's verbal irony."

            "Verbal irony? Since when—"

            "Hey, I have to be somewhat intelligent if Dumbledore made me a prefect."

            "Sorry," I said quickly, I knew how sensitive he was about that subject.

            "It's okay, so, what spell do you suggest to fix this faucet with?"

            "_Reparo?" I said, disbelieving._

            "Oh, right!" I shook my head, oh well, Ron was slow sometimes. "I guess I'm still not used to being able to use magic outside of school yet." With a swish of his wand he had fixed the faucet and tested it out a few times.

            "How's it going?" Mrs. Weasley had bustled into the room.

            "Fine," Ron and I chorused. 

            "Good, don't forget to fix the faucet."

            "Done," Ron said proudly.

            "All of them?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Just go through that door," she said pointing at the door on the other side of the bathroom, which I had assumed, was a linen cupboard. 

            "Okay," Ron said bewildered, he had obviously thought along the same lines as I had.

            "Good. I'll come back in an hour." And with that she was gone.

            "Fancy a peek on what's on the other side?" Ron asked.

            "I suppose, if we're supposed to be cleaning that side too."

            "Okay, let's go," Ron said pulling the door open and letting me through first without taking a glance on the otherside.

            "Oh, my. We're going to be cleaning for hours."

            The once thought closet was really a bathroom that could have easily been found at Hogwarts, with about thirty stalls and an equal number of sinks.

            "Merlin's beard!"

            "Well, I'll start with the toilets, you start with the sinks, until something else goes wrong, then well, and we'll see what happens then."

            "Sounds like a plan to me," Ron replied, "but I wouldn't expect anything less from a genius." 

            "I'm not a genius."

            "Right! And my hair's not red."

            "I'm not!"

            "Stop being modest!"

            "I am not being modest!"

            "Sure you are. How could you not be a genius, when you got three hundred and twelve percent on your Muggle Studies Exam third year?!"

            "How did you remember that?"

            "I'm still in awe."

            "Oh… well… um… I'm not a genius."

            "Right, of course you're not, _reparo_!"

            And that was that, he didn't press it any further. What was the point of that? And why did he think I was a genius? I am not! I may be intelligent, but so what if I've yet to get less than three points of extra credit on each assignment, from anyone but Umbridge or Snape. Neither of which I'm too fond of, but yes, I still have perfect marks. 

            I walked into the nearest stall. Without noticing I took the brush and started scrubbing the toilet, well, apparently to hard. All the water came splashing back at me.

            "Ugh!"

            "What's wrong?" said Ron striding over to me. "Um, you're all wet."

            "I'm aware of that. I scrubbed the toilet to hard."

            "Don't you just put the brush in the toilet and it scrubs it for you?"

            "Yes, but I forgot, I started to do it the Muggle way."

            "Well, I think this is something gone wrong, SWITCH!"

            "Okay…" I said, wondering why he was yelling. "Why such enthusiasm?"

            "I dunno. It's fun?"

            "If you say so…"

            "I do."

            "Well, then," but in attempt to get out of the stall I found myself completely blocked in by Ron. I tried to make my way around him, but with his arms on either side of the stall, there was no way out, as the stall's walls went to the floor. "Um, excuse me?"

            "I don't mean to be rude, but something's been bugging me."

            "And that would be?"

            "What happened last summer?"

            "What?"

            "You know, when you came home and, there we were having a quaint old time, trying to get a hold of you, and then Dumbledore shows up and tells us that we have to go to Order Headquarters. And you're all sad and then you're suddenly over it, but still, any time anyone yelled last year, you got upset, 'Mione, you know you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends!"

            "I know, but it's complicated."

            "I don't care, I'm all ears."

            "That's for sure. But—"

            "No buts, you're going to tell me."

            "I suppose."

REVIEWER'S CORNER

Miss Bea Granger- I'm glad you like my story so much.

Lady Death- I hate Viktor, I was sad he didn't come up much in OotP, I want to kill him personally. Don't ask me why, I just hate the guy. ;)

Clearly Clayr- YAY! Just wait for Ron's reaction. It's gonna be funny. I promise!

Ron Weasley- One, it's to bad you're not the real Ron, but then if you were you would not be able to breathe, I would have stolen you from where ever you were. I LOVE RON! Why, it's sad. But that's okay. Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Viktor later. *grins evilly*

SugaAngel86- That scene will be coming; good things come to those who wait! Lol.

Kavilitiy- So I was slow getting the chapter up, but hey, it works no?

Dancing Queen- Well, you've still got to wait for the Weasley reaction, but I had to make it fit OotP. So yeah. It's gonna take one more chapter than expected.

Harryalltheway- Harry all the way? If you have Harry can I have Ron? Please? Hey, you reviewed yesterday, ha, this was a recent update for you. Don't get used to it! Lol!


End file.
